


wasted friday nights

by moondaisies



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, i hope it's considered fluffy, im so sorry for this, jaebum is an idiot here sorry, jinyoung is an annoying drunk, kinda angst, lower case intended, this is my first time writing something like this lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondaisies/pseuds/moondaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the three times jinyoung was wasted and the one time he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. wasted friday nights

**Author's Note:**

> im not very good with grammar and puntuation and im so sorry this sucks :/ 
> 
>  
> 
> *not edited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i spelled punctuation wrong wtf

jinyoung stares at the clear liquid in his glass, hesitating on drinking it or not. he turns from his bar stool and watches his friends dance with strangers, having a great time and a pang of jealousy hits him as he struggles to remember the last time he had fun like that. he only ever seemed to be happy with jaebum, but now that he's gone -which is entirely jaebum's fault- he has to look for other ways to not end up sad and alone in some random alley by the time he reaches twenty five.

 

'you came here to enjoy, not pine over your ex' he reminds himself, once again staring at the shot glass presented in front of him. 'one shot wouldn't hurt' jinyoung advises himself, reaching out for the drink and clenching his eyes when the cool liquid burns the back of his throat.

 

twenty minutes later, jinyoung finds himself dancing with youngjae and jackson as colourful strobing lights flash before his eyes and loud dance music plays in the background. he's laughing here and there to whatever joke and drinking random drinks offered to him by mark, and for the first time in weeks he was genuinely having a blast. 

 

"how drunk are you?" jackson pulls jinyoung over to a quieter side of the club as he asks him this question. normally jackson wouldn't mind and encourage his usually reserved friend to drink more and lighten up, but seeing as jinyoung was struggling to keep balance, he was worried how much his friend had to drink.

 

jinyoung looks at jackson and shrugs, holding up six fingers instead of replying to the question.

 

"what are we doing hereee." he pouts as he pokes his older friend's nose repeatedly like a child. "beepboopbeepboopbeepboopbeepboop." he repeats over and over again, giggling non stop everytime jackson makes a face at him. and just like that, his earlier advise to himself of 'one shot wouldn't hurt' is easily forgotten.

 

"im taking you home." jackson sighs once more and grabs the hand poking his nose. he passes by youngjae and mark sitting in the same bar stools they sat in earlier, and tells them he'll be right back. 

 

the older boy half drags/half carries his friend to his car and sits him down on the passenger's seat, clipping on the seatbelt on his younger companion. he starts the car and drives to his house; the place the younger is currently residing in. the car ride was quiet, until jinyoung starts whining like a child.

 

"whereee are you taking meee~." jinyoung repeatedly whines, as he tugs on jackson's arm, making the older shake his head. "take me home!" jinyoung cries, going wild in the passenger seat. 

 

"im taking you to our apartment." jackson rolls his eyes, slapping the arm jinyoung was using to pull his sleeves. the driver watches as jinyoung wiggled around in his seat.

 

"take me to jaaaeeebum!" the younger continuously stomps his feet while singing jaebum's name in varying tones. jinyoung presses his face against jackson's tinted car windows as he continued muttering 'take me to jaebum!'

 

"didn't he say he doesn't want to see you anymore? i mean, he did kick you out of the apartment." jackson questions innocently, taking a left turn, causing jinyoung to shift in his seat. "we don't wanna distur-" 

 

a heavy hand suddenly slaps jackson's mouth shut causing him to angrily stare at a pouting jinyoung. "what was that for?" he screeches as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

"jaebum loves me, of course he'd want to see me." jinyoung pointed at himself vainly before continuing. 

 

"he probably can't wait."

 

jackson rolls his eyes for the nth time but finally agrees to driving jinyoung to jaebum's place after numerous hits on the arm and horrible attempts of puppy dog looks. he drops jinyoung off at the front door of jaebum's apartment before taking the elavator down to the lobby. the drunk boy presses his head against the doorbell, letting it go off for ten seconds before standing up straight. he giggles happily once he hears footsteps behind the door and does not hesitate to engulf jaebum in a hug once the door opens wide.

 

"jinyoung?"


	2. no idiot zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaebum wants him to leave, but he also wants him to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story was sorta inspired by the song all my friends by snakeships and i like it and I recommend you guys listen to it since it's a nice song :-))) 
> 
>  
> 
> *not edited lol sorry pals

jaebum pushes the person in front of him away, and a look of surprise flashes his face once he sees who his visitor is. "jinyoung?" he asks confusedly, peering outside the door to see if jinyoung came alone. "what are you doing here?"

 

"im home~!" jinyoung ignores the question asked by jaebum and cutely throws his arms around the older's neck once again, his fuzzy hair tickling the base of jaebum's throat. the confused elder cautiously wraps his arms around jinyoung in a quick embrace before slowly pushing him away. he sniffs the air around him and scrunches his nose once he finds out the smell lingering in the air surrounding them. 

 

"are you drunk, jinyoung?" jaebum worriedly asks as he ushers his ex roommate into his living room. he makes a quick run to his kitchen and fetches the younger a glass of cold water before sitting back down. he looks at the mess in front of him and resists the urge to carry him to his old room. 'self control, jaebum.' he reminds himself. 

 

lazily nodding, jinyoung adjusts his position on the couch and lets his head fall comfortably on jaebum's lap. "heck yeah i am." he mutters and yawns at the same time. "im like, sooo drunk." he traces circles on jaebum's knee, causing the other to shiver from contact.

 

"ah, what are you doing!?" 

 

jinyoung glares at the boy hovering over him, a finger covering jaebum's lips. "shhh, don't be so loud~" wiggling around on the couch, he hums a song that has been repeatedly playing in his head, causing jaebum to groan.

 

"what are you doing here?" jaebum repeats his question from earlier as he roughly pushes jinyoung away from his lap. a pair of brown eyes glare at him from the floor and jinyoung carelessly climbs his way back up to the couch as if he heard nothing.

 

the way jinyoung looks at him sends goosebumps down jaebum's arms. he takes a good look at the younger. dark hair gelled into absolute perfection, a nice dark blue jacket over a plain white tee, and an attractive smile to top it all. looking at his drunk ex roommate makes him want to take him back in and hug him and hold him and kiss him and-

 

'self control, jaebum' the statement repeats itself in his mind, and he shakes his head in hopes of recollecting himself. 

 

jaebum masks the adoring look on his face with an angrier one. "hey! i asked you a question!" he yells exasperatedly. "what. are. you. doing. here."

 

"i live here you idiot." jinyoung snaps.

 

"no, you don't live here," jaebum rolls his eyes. "i kicked you out, like days ago, idiot." he snaps back with more sass. "you live with jackson now, remember?" he pokes hardly on jinyoung's forehead and the younger pouts as he rubs on the sore spot. 'and who are you calling idiot,' jaebum scoffs to himself, 'idiot.'

 

"why would you wanna kick me out~?" jinyoung asks offendedly, raising his hand to slap jaebum, yet he misses and ends up slapping his own thigh. "if i lived with me," he scrunches his eyebrows, "i wouldn't kick myself out."

 

nonsensical statements escaped jinyoung's lips like tap water and jaebum could literally smell the alcohol from where he was sitting. he takes his phone out of his pocket and phones jackson, hoping he was still awake and willing to drive jinyoung home, as it was already very late at night/early in the morning.

 

"i kicked you out because you're annoying." he lightly kicks jinyoung's shin. 

 

'annoyingly cute' he adds to himself.

 

jackson picks up after two rings and jaebum sighs with relief. "dude, i know it's like hella late but could you pleas-" jaebum is cut off by a laugh.

 

"pick jinyoung up?" jackson chuckles, "im just downstairs in the lobby." 

 

jaebum could feel jackson's smile from the phone, and he mutters a quick thank you before hanging up. he didn't care as to why jackson was downstairs and just hurried himself as he pushes jinyoung out the door, earning a loud 'hey, watch it!' from the drunk. 

 

jaebum peeks from the peephole on his door, and silently watches jinyoung walk circles around his apartment floor. the look of pure adoration makes its way back to jaebum's face and he lets out a deep breath when jinyoung's eye looks into the peephole. 

 

"you won't see anything from that side, jinyoung." he smiles to himself and his heart tightens when jinyoung's face comes into his vision. part of him wants to open the door and part of him wants to send jinyoung as far away as possible. seconds later, jackson comes and drags jaebum's ball of sunshine away from the door and enters the elevator, both bickering to each other about whatever.

 

jaebum picks up the untouched glass of water on the coffee table and puts it on the sink before sadly shuffling to his room. his head hits the soft pillow and he turns to his side, seeing the empty bed to his left. he remembers the days when they used to push the two beds together every time they watched movies on jaebum's tiny laptop. he remembers the two of them waking up with their legs tangled together and jinyoung blushing like mad, refusing to meet his gaze. he remembers the peaceful days when he didn't have any feelings he wasn't supposed to have for his best friend, and chuckles because that was quite a long time ago. 

 

the clock strikes two thirty and jaebum leaves his comfortable spot, stumbling in the dark as he crawls to jinyoung's bed. it's further from the window, and it's warmer in this side of the room, yet jaebum's never felt so cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for liking the first chapter even though it's really sucky, i honestly didn't expect much since im not that good and the story is not that nicely written, but i feel really encouraged after seeing the response i got after a few hours so thank you all so much :-)
> 
> comments are appreciated. have a nice day <3


	3. can't stop staring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaebum likes staring at jinyoung and mark is a bad friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler-ish chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> this is set days before jinyoung is kicked out of the apartment. and tbh this is really tacky and weird and idk what im writing half the time but i still hope you guys like it because I still try my best! 
> 
>  
> 
> not edited. again.

[ a couple of weeks ago on a monday morning ]

 

jaebum sits on the breakfast stool with a mug of coffee in his hand and a smile on his face. he watches as jinyoung, who was clad in a superhero apron, cook fried eggs and pancakes as he hums a melody. jinyoung turns off the stove and he sets the plate on the table, taking a seat across jaebum. the older laughs as his friend takes a bite out of his pancakes before waiting for it to cool, causing the younger to pout.

 

"hey!" he whines as he downs a glass of milk, "don't just watch me suffer, you airhead, eat up!" jinyoung offers a bite of his pancakes from his fork, a hand reaching from across the table. just when jaebum was about to take the fork from his hands, he takes it back and blows on the hot pancake slice.

 

"say ah." jinyoung grins cheekily as the fork moves closer to jaebum's lips. the older mutters a 'i can feed myself' but lets jinyoung feed him anyway. 

 

jinyoung continues eating breakfast while jaebum stares longingly at him, a sigh almost escaping his lips. he knows he shouldn't be so obvious, but the way jinyoung looks under the bright kitchen lights with cute bed hair was a sight jaebum never wanted to forget. 

 

'he's so beautiful' jaebum thinks to himself as his roommate chugs down the rest of his milk, before heading over to the sink to wash his dishes. 'he has really nice hair, and a really nice smile, and look at those pretty fingers,' jaebum muses in his head as jinyoung holds his mug, carefully rinsing it with water.

 

"it's rude to stare." jinyoung face suddenly appears in front of jaebum. 

 

"sorry i-" jaebum opens his mouth to speak but jinyoung cuts him off, and pulls out seat next to jaebum's. 

 

jinyoung gives a look that jaebum can't describe. he clears his throat and puts his hands flat on the surface of the breakfast table. "look, jaebum, i know im like really hot, but it's rude to stare." he says seriously.

 

blood rushes to jaebum's cheeks and he wants to explain himself, yet all that comes out of his mouth is a weak yelp and he panics because his cover is blown. 'you've been doing this for years, why get caught now!?' the voice in his head screams.

 

jaebum doesn't move an inch in his seat, his wide eyes still on jinyoung's. the younger quickly shakes his head and a nervous laugh escapes his lips. "dude, i was kidding. chill."

 

jaebum nods and jinyoung goes back to his room.

 

[ later that day ]

 

the two roommates sit on the living room floor with their friends my their side. youngjae is eating all the popcorn in front of him, jackson is talking to jinyoung about the new song he composed, and mark is busy staring at nothing in particular. jaebum gazes at jinyoung and he notices how jinyoung's hand looks awkward pressed against the cold tiles of their floor. he's almost tempted to grab it and let it rest on his lap or on top of his, but he decides against it because that would be weird. he notices how pretty jinyoung looks especially when he laughs and how he pouts every time jackson teases him. a pang of sadness sets in his chest and he thinks about how he really just wants to hold jinyoung in his arms and buy him cute couple shirts and watch the sun rise with him. 

 

"jaebum, are you okay?" mark suddenly nudges jaebum's shoulder with his long pointer finger. "you're really quiet today-" 

 

"you're quiet too." jaebum interrupts the older with no hesitation because if mark asks him why he was acting sad and mopey he'd probably end up spilling his guts and jinyoung would hear and jaebum would be ruined forever. 

 

mark rolls his eyes and stands up from the floor, muttering 'come with me' to jaebum. he has no choice but to follow since there's nothing to do anyway. they walk to jaebum and jinyoung's shared room and mark sits on the bed with a 'i know you're hiding something' look on his face. "what's up with you." he says with no tone in his voice. 

 

"there's nothing 'up' with me." jaebum shrugs blankly before turning away.

 

'mark is persistent'. jaebum thinks to himself as his older friend starts complaining in protest. mark isn't one to pester people since he's mostly quiet or on his phone, but if he wants to, he can be really whiny and persuasive. 

 

"then at least tell me why you were staring at jinyoung." mark suddenly deadpans, smirking when jaebum nervously gulps down his saliva. he already knows why, since it's like really obvious, he just wants to hear it from the younger. "don't think i don't know what's going on, jaebum, everyone notices it as well."

 

jaebum stands in the middle of the room with a shocked expression on his face. he's now worried about the number of people who know about his massive crush on jinyoung. "does jinyoung know?" he questions mark as he falls limply on his bed. 

 

"no, i don't think so," mark shakes his head, and jaebum visibly relaxes. "but," he adds before pausing. 

 

and jaebum stiffens up, of course there's always going to be a 'but'. "but what!?" he muffles his groans on his pillow, and he feels so pathetic for being such a baby, but then again, he's always been pathetic, and a baby. 

 

mark snickers at the hopeless expression worn on jaebum's face. he decides that he wants to mess with his younger friend a bit. "nothing." 

 

"what do you mean by 'nothing'!?" 

 

jaebum's question is ignored and mark stands up from his spot. "just," he advises, "talk to jackson about this." he makes a weird hand gesture and shrugs. "he's more likely to help." 

 

"dude, the hell!?" jaebum glares at the elder just when his hand touches the door knob. "you can't just leave me like this." he exclaims, shooting a warning look as mark twists the handle. 

 

mark just sticks his tongue out.

 

"watch me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! and if you kinda dig yugbam or something or if you just like short cute ( i have no idea what cute is to you guys sorry!!! ) stuff then please read my other story! please comment so i know whether i should like go on or something. i'm really worried none of you guys actually like this.
> 
>  
> 
> have a nice day and stay healthy :-)


	4. can't stop staring part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jackson gives the worst advice and jaebum actually follows it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sucks lol

part 2

 

the past couple of days have been hell for jaebum. lately, he's been struggling with his feelings for jinyoung since they seem to be spiraling out of control at a very quick and dangerous rate. he hopes that whoever is out there hears his prayers because he's not sure he can survive long enough with jinyoung constantly touching his arm and fixing his hair and feeding him. jaebum doesn't even get those cute tingly feelings like he used to whenever jinyoung looks at him, instead he gets headaches and heartburn and the urge to slam his head against a brick wall.

 

"jackson, can you help me? please." jaebum mutters exasperatedly once his friend picks up the phone, his pounding head buried in his hands. he decided earlier, that he would take mark's not so specific advice. what does he have to lose anyway, jackson already knows. 

 

"what's wrong?" jackson speaks from the other line. 

 

jaebum quickly rambles about his feelings in a hushed manner though the younger was at work. "-and sometimes when i turn to look at him, i catch him staring back." jaebum goes on about his 'problems' and how he desperately needs jackson to help him solve these 'problems'. 

 

"-we're roommates, jackson, roommates. do you know how bad that is? do you know how scary that is?" he whisper-yells, "i've probably confessed to him in my sleep that's why he's so nice to me lately. gosh jackson, what if he's nice to me cause he pities me!?" 

 

"i pity you, jaebum." jackson decides that he's heard enough nonsense from his friend. closing his eyes, he tries to come up with useful advice to give. 

 

"when i was a kid," jackson starts. "-i had secret pet dog. it was a stray that liked going to my house because i always fed it my extra food and i loved it so much-"

 

"where the hell are you going with this?" jaebum cuts jackson off with annoyance laced in his voice. "i called to ask for help, not to hear about your childhood." he knows he's being mean but he really just wants someone to help him figure out what to do. 

 

"listen to me before you speak or i won't help you." jackson rolls his eyes and continues his story. "-anyways, i loved the dog so much and i kept feeding it and playing with it until one day, my mom found out. she told me that it might end up biting me and i might get rabies and die. and obviously i had to stop playing with it because it might hurt me. so we sent the dog to a shelter and yeah, the end."

 

"what are you trying to say?" jaebum huffs impatiently, waiting for the younger to reply. 

 

"what i'm trying to say is, maybe you should stop seeing jinyoung before he ends up hurting you badly." jackson sighs. 

 

jaebum's face glowers at the thought of not being able to see jinyoung. "that's stupid, we live together." 

 

jackson hesitates for a moment before raising his offer. "he can live with me for a while until you sort yourself out." he knows jaebum wouldn't agree but it's all the help he can give. "think about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! stay cool!


	5. can't stop staring part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaebum thinks he's got it all figured out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so messy and short

[ later that day ]

 

jinyoung comes home from work with a box of warm donuts in his hands. a new shop opened near the store he works in and they had an free opening giveaway for a small box of donuts with customized designs. he notices that jaebum seems less talkative around him and he looks like he needs some cheering up.

 

the younger enters his apartment to see packed bags by the front door. confused, he sets the donuts on the coffee table and opens the bags, only to see that it contains all his stuff. 

 

"jaebum! what's this!?" he runs to his shared bedroom, opening the door with strength he never thought he was capable of. "why are my stuff outside!?" he pants and jaebum just looks at him dead in the eye with no emotion. 

 

"i want you to move out." jaebum shrugs, "i don't feel comfortable being around you anymore." it pains him to say this to the person he loves dearly, but it's the only choice he's left with. "i packed your bags, i want you gone in an hour."

 

"don't play jokes with me." jinyoung warns his older friend. 

 

"i'm not."

 

"it's not funny."

 

"i'm being serious."

 

"what?" jinyoung's eyes turn glassy and his breath is shaky. "you don't mean that, do you?" he walks toward his roommate, a betrayed look on his face. "you- don't mean that, d-do you? his voice ends up becoming smaller and softer with every word. 

 

"jackson-" 

 

"ANSWER MY QUESTION." jinyoung screams and his voice cracks a bit. he does not want to believe what he's hearing. jaebum once told him how he hates seeing people cry because it gets him teary eyed too, yet jinyoung's standing in the middle of his room with fat drops of tears dripping down all the way to his shirt, and jaebum looks like he's enjoying it. 

 

"jackson is willing to let you stay over at his place."

 

 

and with that, jinyoung chokes at his words and turns to face the door with his shoulder slumped. "good bye, i guess." he mutters.

 

once jaebum hears the door slam close, he walks to his front door to check the peephole. he sees jinyoung crouching down in the elevator furiously wiping away tears before the doors slide close. he walks to his couch and sits there until he spots a box he hasn't seen before. jaebum puts it on his lap and it warms his thighs. he opens the container and suddenly a gasp escapes his mouth. the tears he's been forcing himself not to spill come splattering on his shirt. 

 

jaebum's tough guy act disappears as if it was never even there and he finds himself crying over the four donuts lined up together decorated with the words: 'cheer up im jaebum!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo i tried pls continue reading thnks i love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and I really do hope you like it!
> 
> comments are highly appreciated <3


End file.
